jjbigbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 5: High School
Big Brother 5: High School is the fifth edition of the online reality show Jay Jay's Big Brother. On May 11 2015, fifteen new houseguests moved into the Big Brother House in California. The fifth season of Big Brother has some similarities to the base format, but just as the previous seasons, features a unique twist. This season, the main twist was that the house was initially split into 5 cliques which represented their social satus during High School. The cliques were: The Class Clowns (Willow, Joe, Courtney); The Geeks (AJ, Max, Anthony); The Jocks (Richard, Logan, Anthony); The Outcasts (Jay, Morgan, Zach); and The Populars (Erik, Carson, Emily). The War Room twist that featured in the previous two seasons did not return, and neither did the Viewer's Lounge. The season lasted 73 days and ended in Jay beating Willow by a jury vote of 4-3 At the finale, Erik was crowned The Player of the Season. As such, both Jay and Erik were inducted into the Hall of Fame with a silver and bronze award respectively. Twists * The major twist of this season was the Cliques. Each clique shared a common characteristic during High School and all started with initially 3 members. When an HOH was crowned, their fellow clique mates would become immune from evictions. The cliques lasted up until Week 5, but made a one week return in Week 8 due to Pandora's Box. * The second twist was the introduction of Have-Nots ''and ''Detention. The clique that on avergae performed the worst on any HOH competition would become the Have-Nots for the week. Staying with the High School theme it was referred to as Detention, and included the Have-Nots being severely disadvantaged at the week's POV. The twist ended after Week 8's eviction. It should be noted that during weeks 6 and 7, only the individual who did the worst in the HOH was made a Have-Not due to the cliques twist being defunct. * In Week 5, power was reversed when the Clique in Detention were given the opportunity to fight for a Coup d'Etat, a power that would allow the holder to change the nominations at the eviction. As Richard was the sole member of the clique in detention, he by default won the power. * In Week 8, Jay as HOH was offered Pandora's Box and accepted the offer, becoming the first person to open a box since Season 2. It forced the house back into 2 cliques of 3 for the week and inadvertently saved his targets and put his allies at risk. In addition, he was awarded the Sheyld for use in Week 9, which completely immuned him from the week's proceedings but also made him ineligible to vote and compete. Houseguests Have-Not History Voting History Returning Players AJ, Anthony, Erik and Courtney all returned for Big Brother 6: Second Chances. They placed 5th, 6th, 7th and 10th respectively. Richard was also potential houseguests for this season but did not survive Week 0.